


Nobody Can Make Me Feel The Way You Do

by CapedCommissioner (smittenbritain)



Series: I'm Ready If You Are [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbritain/pseuds/CapedCommissioner
Summary: In the middle of a crowd of strangers, Dick is bold.He leans in, a hand coming up to rest on Wally’s elbow as he puts his lips to his ear. “You look good.”Wally laughs, inclining his head to further hide their private conversation. “You do, too,” he murmurs. “How much is that suit worth again?”“You don’t wanna know.” Dick hums an amused little sound as he squeezes Wally’s arm. “Do you wanna get out of here?”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: I'm Ready If You Are [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Nobody Can Make Me Feel The Way You Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a deleted scene from the previous fic, 'With You I've Never Felt More Alive'. This was originally how the scene at the gala was going to go, and then I decided to switch it out for something sweeter and reworked this. Now, this fic is a PWP set _after_ the first fic, but can also be read as a standalone PWP if you want!
> 
> If you're interested, you can find my tumblr at [capedcommissioner](https://capedcommissioner.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Do not interact if you ship any incest pairings!

They get bored, as they always do. 

Bruce doesn’t demand anyone’s presence at fundraisers, but Dick likes to help out where he can. It’s amazing how much can be accomplished with just one other member of the Wayne family to shake hands and offer smiles; donations for the charity of the week always seem to come much more smoothly when people have another outlet, another person to attempt to charm when Bruce is busy. It’s an unpleasant job, but it’s always for a good cause. Even Jim helps out now, drawing people in despite how gruff he seems at first glance.

Wally is at Dick’s side throughout it all, silent and polite as Dick gently pushes the guests on towards Bruce. As the most recent one leaves, his attention shifts from the hubbub of the pleasant party to the way Wally looks in his suit, and how it fits in all the right ways. 

It’s almost effortless, and Dick suddenly, desperately  _ wants _ him. 

He wants Wally, and he wants the privacy of being away from the crowd. Bruce didn’t bat an eyelid when Dick said Wally would be joining him at the fundraiser - in fact, he expects Wally’s presence these days now that he knows - but Dick craves the quiet away from the party, where it’s just the two of them.

In the middle of a crowd of strangers, he’s bold.

He leans in, a hand coming up to rest on Wally’s elbow as he puts his lips to his ear. “You look  _ good.” _

Wally laughs, inclining his head to further hide their private conversation. “You do, too,” he murmurs. “How much is that suit worth again?”

“You don’t wanna know.” Dick hums an amused little sound as he squeezes Wally’s arm. “Do you wanna get out of here?

He watches as Wally licks his lips, more than aware of what that means. They’ve done it before, sneaked out of events early, and Bruce has never minded; he’s aware that it’s not really Dick’s idea of a good time, not for the whole night, so he’s always been happy for him to slip away after showing his face. He doesn’t even need to drop by to let him know they’re checking out. He’ll realise once he notices that they’re absent.

They don’t even make it as far as Dick’s room.

Dick pushes Wally into a spare bedroom, one that he knows is barely ever touched, and he swiftly turns the lock behind them. The last thing they need is someone  _ else _ looking for somewhere to go and finding them.

Wally crashes into him immediately, his hands flying up to cup Dick’s face. It feels  _ good _ to melt into Wally, to sink into the heat coming off of him in waves. Any worries Dick had about the public fizzle out, gone between one kiss and the next. Wally just tends to have that soothing affect on him, regardless of the situation - he’s steady, sure, reliable, even when he’s flitting from one place to the next in an instant.

“You don’t wanna head to your room?” Wally asks, smirking against his lips. “We can be there  _ in a flash.” _

“Shut up,” Dick laughs, kissing the corner of his mouth. “And yeah. Nobody ever comes in here.”

“Well…” Wally grins. “They’re about to.”

Dick groans, though not from pleasure. Wally tips his head back as he cackles, delighted with his pun, and one of his hands skate up to thread through Dick’s hair when he buries his face in Wally’s neck. “You’re an asshole,” he mumbles against his collar.

“I’m  _ your _ asshole,” he says smugly.

As Dick raises his head to kiss him again, Wally curls his fingers around Dick’s tie instead, walking him back towards the bed. It’s not dusty - Alfred keeps these rooms in good condition, just in case Bruce entertains overnight guests - but it does look like it hasn’t seen any use since the last time Alfred changed the sheets. Silently, Dick promises himself that he’ll make sure it’s neat and tidy before they leave.

Wally drops back onto the bed first, scooting back enough that Dick can follow. He dips down to kiss him as they drape sideways across the mattress, too tangled to bother readjusting. Dick can feel Wally vibrating under his fingertips, buzzing with trapped energy even as his hands move too quickly over his sides with impatience. It’s so charmingly  _ Wally _ that Dick’s heart softens.

And then his hand darts under the hem of Dick’s shirt, his nails scraping at the beginning of his hipbone, and Dick buries a groan against Wally’s lips.

“You’re impatient,” he teases, propping himself up on an elbow. He slides a hand between them to untuck Wally’s shirt, desperate for his own taste of skin.

“Have you  _ seen _ you?” Wally’s hand zips to his belt, unbuckling it with fingers that are made clumsy by speed. “You look  _ amazing _ tonight, Dick. I almost didn’t wanna leave your room in the first place.”

Dick shoots him an amused look. “Bruce would’ve missed us.”

“So? He wouldn’t have come looking for us.  _ And _ we’d have lube.”

Rolling his eyes, Dick noses his way under Wally’s jaw to press a kiss against his throat. “We have all evening, Walls. I know you don’t always stop at one.”

He can clearly picture the smile he hears in Wally’s voice. “Nope. I’ll wait for you, though.”

“Thanks,” Dick says dryly. Wally laughs again, and Dick grins against his pulse. 

When Wally drags him back up to kiss again, Dick finally rolls his hips forwards in a slow grind; the desire for it had been building up beneath his skin, buzzing with want, and it feels  _ good _ to give in now. Wally puffs out a surprised breath against his lips, and he digs his fingers into the sharp angle of Dick’s hips to encourage him to press harder. The kissing has done plenty to get Dick going already, and evidently it’s the same for Wally; Dick can feel him through his slacks, and he ignores the bite of his zipper as he presses again, chasing the warm wave of pleasure that washes over him.

“Pants,” Wally grunts, working at his zipper again. He pushes Dick’s slacks down over his hips, and then his hands move too quickly to his own, rushing through the process of shoving them down to his knees. Not for the first time, Dick thanks whatever deity looks down on them for giving him a boyfriend with superspeed.

This time, the grind is even better. Dick sees stars behind his closed eyelids as he presses against Wally, fitting them together with a shiver that runs from his head to the ends of his toes. Wally is hot underneath him - both literally and figuratively - writhing up against Dick with a pleased noise now that there’s only the barrier of underwear between them. His hands roam up underneath Dick’s suit jacket, and when they make it to his shoulders, Dick holds himself up only so he can carelessly shrug it off. It lands somewhere on the floor, and he doesn’t have it in himself to care.

“How expensive was that again?” Wally asks, his voice tight with tension as he drags Dick back down to kiss along his jaw.

Dick laughs breathily. “Don’t know, don’t care.”

Wally hums, just as dismissive, and rolls up underneath him. “Wish we had lube,” he murmurs again, his head thumping back against the mattress with a groan as Dick moves lazily against him. 

“You could run over to my room and get some,” Dick chuckles. He knows Wally won’t take the bait.

Predictably, Wally pouts up at him. “And dash over with my pants around my ankles? No thanks.”

“I’ll fuck you later,” Dick promises, mumbling the words under the curve of his jaw. Wally shudders rewardingly underneath him. “Right now, I just wanna get you off. What do you want?”

Wally’s eyes flutter shut as he rolls up against Dick again. His brows crease with the effort of thinking through his arousal; it’s almost cute, and it would be if Dick wasn’t achingly hard against him. “Mm, I don’t know. Anything.”

“I can blow you,” he offers, nipping at his neck. Wally jerks underneath him, his fingers reflexively tightening on his shoulders. 

“Jesus, Dick,” he breathes. “I mean- If you want to-”

“I  _ definitely _ want to.” Dick immediately pushes himself up onto his hands so he can tap at Wally’s hip. “Can you move up the bed?”

Wally kicks off his shoes, and his slacks go with them. Dick follows suit, and they scramble further up onto the bed in shirts and underwear, giggling as they collapse back onto the mattress again. He plucks at the sleeve of Wally’s jacket, eyebrows raised teasingly. “You keeping this on?”

_ “Yes, _ because if I have to wait any longer I might literally  _ explode,” _ Wally complains. He squirms underneath Dick, hooking a leg around his hip to tug him back down. When Dick laughs, he continues, adding, “What? Maybe speedsters can’t survive being made to wait!”

“We both know that’s not true,” Dick snorts. He slides his way down Wally’s chest, pressing his shirt up to expose his abdomen on his way down. He lingers there for a moment, peppering kisses along the sharp dip of Wally’s hipbones. 

Wally taps at his shoulder playfully. “Stop poking holes in my theory. I’m trying to get laid faster.”

Dick snickers against the waistband of his underwear. When he glances up at Wally, he’s grinning at him, his eyes sparkling a bright, mischievous green and his hair a mess. Somehow, even now, he’s adorable.

He decides it’s about time to change that.

Wally’s underwear comes down in one easy slide. Dick leaves it by his knees, biting the inside of his cheek to hold back a grin as he kisses his way up the inside of one of Wally’s sensitive thighs. He shivers under Dick’s lips, more of a vibration than a human shudder, and then stills again moments later. “Sorry,” Wally murmurs, his thumb brushing against Dick’s cheek.

“It’s fine,” he laughs quietly, smiling against the divot where thigh becomes hip. 

He slides his hand up to curl his fingers around the base of Wally’s cock, squeezing gently as he peppers kisses down his hipbone. Wally shifts under him again, a soft noise slipping out of his throat without permission.

“Dick,” he says. His fingers thread through Dick’s hair, and he tilts his head into the touch. As Wally rolls up underneath him, chasing more, Dick relents and actually strokes him from base to tip. It’s a dry touch - now Dick wishes they had lube, too - but Wally’s already plenty wet at the head, and he drags his thumb through the slick there to slide it back down his length again.

Wally arches beautifully, and he claps a hand over his own mouth to stifle a loud groan. It doesn’t accomplish much.

“They’re not gonna hear you,” Dick reminds him, pressing a kiss very deliberately  _ next to _ Wally’s cock. 

“What if they walk past?” Wally shoots back, his voice just a little strangled. 

Dick presses his thumb underneath the head, just to make Wally’s thighs twitch again. “Nobody’s allowed upstairs.” 

Wally doesn’t - or, maybe more accurately,  _ can’t _ \- reply. He just makes another noise behind his closed fist as he rocks up into Dick’s hand, and when Dick glances up at him, he feels Wally buzz all over again. “You okay there?” he chuckles.

As his hand drops, Wally rolls his eyes, and Dick can’t help barking out a laugh. “I would be if we, you know,  _ hurried up,” _ he says, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Wally can’t play serious for very long, but he always tries his best.

“Okay, okay,” Dick snickers, turning his head just enough to peck the side of Wally’s cock. 

“Don’t know  _ how _ you’re so patient,” Wally exhales, biting his lip at the first press of Dick’s mouth. 

Dick grins against the head. “I just like teasing you.”

He drags the flat of his tongue up his cock, curling lazily at the tip as he closes his eyes. Wally jerks underneath him, bucking up so that he skates against Dick’s lips, and he hums in amusement as Wally curses and settles down again. Rather than quip at him, though, Dick sinks down on him instead, just to hear Wally’s breathy moan.

“Oh, my God,” Wally whispers, his fingers flexing against his scalp. It turns into a whine the further down Dick goes, and as he comes back up once more, Dick hears his name spill from Wally’s lips in a trembling little breath. The sound sends a bolt of heat straight down his spine, searing a path across his skin and his nerves to make him grind against the mattress with a shudder.

He presses a palm to the inside of Wally’s thigh, pinning it gently against the bed to keep him in place. Wally inhales a sharp breath through his nose, and when Dick pries his eyes open and glances up, he’s nodding a little too fast.

Dick starts slow, sinking and rising again almost methodically. He doesn’t bother with trying to be neat - they’ll be going back to Dick’s room after this anyway - and if anything, the spit just helps with the slide of his fist at the base of Wally’s dick. His free hand roams across Wally’s thigh, and when Dick releases the pressure on it, it  _ stays _ there. He hums around Wally’s cock as he lightly drags his nails through the fine hair there, his own hips jerking at the instinctive wriggle Wally does.

It’s that that gets Wally babbling, half finished sentences tumbling from his lips as Dick squeezes his hip. He shifts unpredictably under the touch, tipping his head back with a rush of breath that sort of sounds like Dick’s name mixed in with other words that are too fast for Dick to understand. 

It’s not often that Wally dissolves into speedtalk. Normally, it’s something very deliberate, something he saves for other Flashes who can still understand him. His impatience can lead to too quick movements like yanking off Dick’s belt before he can blink and, usually, a slight buzz where he’s holding back more of that. He understands enough to get that Wally’s not finishing every word he says, and he’s pretty sure he’s trying to slow down if the stops and starts are anything to judge by.

“Sorry,” Wally gasps, rocking up helplessly as Dick flicks his tongue against the head of his cock. “I-  _ Shit-” _

Dick just hums, and Wally chokes out a groan again. His free hand fists the sheets, and it’s tight enough that his knuckles are white. When Dick squeezes again, Wally bucks up into his mouth, and Dick happily rolls with the movement to encourage more of it.

Wally pries his eyes open to look down at Dick, and when their eyes meet, Dick shoots him a playful wink. It makes Wally laugh breathlessly as he drops his head back again, and Dick gives his hip a gentler, fonder squeeze. His eyebrows pinch together again with mounting pleasure seconds later, his panting coming shorter and sharper as he loses his rhythm; he’s close, desperately close. 

Sure enough, Wally tugs gently at his hair as he murmurs his name meaningfully. It’s a warning, a reminder to come off soon - one that Dick pointedly ignores.

He jerks Wally off a little quicker now, sucks a little harder at the head just to hear him moan. A tremor races across Wally’s skin, there and gone before Dick can really feel it. “Dick,” he hisses, running trembling fingers through his hair, “Dick,  _ Dick-” _

Wally cuts himself off with a barely muffled groan, his hips twitching up into Dick’s mouth as he comes. Dick stays right where he is, neatly swallowing to save on the cleanup. It’s worth it for the way Wally moans helplessly, cupping the back of Dick’s head with a shaky hand as he lingers there, pulling off only to drag his tongue up the length of Wally’s dick in a light, teasing stroke. 

He stays there until Wally flinches with sensitivity, and then he clambers up to pepper kisses along his neck and jaw while Wally catches his breath - which, apparently, involves kissing, because Wally pulls him down by his tie to seal their lips together clumsily.

Logically, Dick knows that Wally recovers a little faster than the average human. His body just works faster, has done ever since Dick met him, so it shouldn’t be a surprise when Wally kisses him with just as much urgency as before. He’s not ready to go again just yet - briefly, Wally’s hands leave Dick’s shoulders so he can yank his underwear up his hips again - but he doesn’t quite show any signs of exhaustion just yet.

“That was  _ amazing,” _ he says after a moment. When they part, Wally smiles up at him with flushed cheeks. “Like, holy shit, Dick.”

He laughs, nosing his way in to kiss Wally again. “Thanks.”

“Smug asshole,” Wally murmurs against Dick’s mouth, and it makes him snicker all over again. “What do you want?”

Truth be told, Dick’s not sure. He aches where he’s pressed against Wally’s hip, and it’s a task to not just grind against him right then and there. “Anything,” he says, sighing the words into their kiss. “Anything,  _ fuck. _ I don’t care.”

Wally’s hand is against him in an instant, curving against the shape of him through his underwear, and Dick presses a ragged groan against the collar of his jacket. He can’t help rolling forwards against Wally’s palm, chasing the way he squeezes  _ just _ right. 

“I can blow you, too,” Wally says against his ear, and Dick swallows back another noise.

“Please,” he gasps, “fuck, please.”

Wally nudges his side, and Dick gladly switches their positions. He slumps back against the pillow, and then Wally is between his legs in a blink; the bed protests the quick shuffle, creaking ominously, and then it settles again as Wally does. He wastes no time in sliding his hand under the waistband of Dick’s underwear, pulling it down just enough that he can free his length and then promptly take him into his mouth.

Dick flings a hand up to grasp at the pillow, biting the inside of his cheek at the pleasure sparking across his skin. Wally is, of course, impatient enough to skip the teasing for once, choosing instead to bob on his cock with ease as he strokes what he can’t fit on his tongue. 

It’s immediately too much and not enough all at once. Dick shivers as Wally hums against him, tracing the tip of his tongue in a firm point up the underside of his cock, and the noise alone sends a buzz through his skin that almost makes Dick come then and there.

“Wally,” he breathes, easing his hand into his floppy red curls, just to hold on as Wally takes him apart. Lightning crackles behind his closed eyelids before he forces them open again, determined to  _ see. _

Wally’s cheeks are still pink, and as Dick drops a gentle hand to his jaw, his eyes flutter open. His irises are a faint green ring around the black of his pupils, and his lips are red and wet with spit. When he realises Dick’s openly staring, he wiggles his eyebrows playfully, and Dick puffs out a sound that’s almost a laugh. 

When the amusement fades, leaving him with only Wally’s squeezes and sucks and hums, pleasure skates through Dick in a sharp bolt of electricity, jumping from point to point, nerve to nerve-

He comes abruptly, suddenly, before he even knows to warn Wally. Dick’s hand flutters against the side of Wally’s head, tempted to hold onto his hair but unwilling to pull, and eventually settles against the curve of his skull once the initial sharp pulse of his orgasm gives him some brainpower again. The rest follows in a pleasant wash as Wally’s mouth stays firmly around him, his tongue dragging in long, slow strokes along with his bobs. It pulls every last tingle of pleasure out of him, leaving him warm and relaxed when Wally eventually pulls off of him.

“C’mere,” Dick murmurs, tugging at Wally’s sleeves. 

He does, rising up over Dick with a smile. “Better?”

“Mm, much.” His eyes drift shut as they kiss again, lazier now. It’s sweet and slow now as affection edges back in now that desperate has faded - for the time being, anyway. Dick does want to make good on his promise later.

“So,” Wally says between kisses, “was this just an excuse to leave the fundraiser, or…?”

Dick laughs, dropping back against the pillows with a grin. “No. In my defence, I thought we’d make it further.”

“Bold,” Wally snickers. He props his chin up on his palm, grinning down at Dick. “You do remember it’s me you’re dating, right? Should’ve saved the flirting until we were back in your room.”

Privately, Dick thinks it was both bold  _ and _ brave - even though his family knows now, it still sends a thrill through him to even just hold Wally’s hand in front of them - but he just chuckles along with him and admires the lingering dusting of pink on Wally’s face. Right now, it’s more cute than arousing, though if Dick looks much further and takes in the state of their clothing, he’s sure it’ll put him right back on the path to horny all over again.

“You’re right,” he agrees, trailing his palms down Wally’s sides just to touch. “We would’ve had lube, for one.”

Wally groans, dropping his head to plop it into the pillow directly to Dick’s left. “Don’t remind me,” he mutters. “That was one of the most amazing blowjobs of my life, but I would’ve killed to have the opportunity to-”

“Later,” Dick says again, laughing as he threads his fingers into Wally’s hair. He strokes soothingly, rubbing his fingertips against his scalp. “Later, I promise. Just give me like… a few hours to recover. And a shower, I want a shower, too.”

Wally looks at him, a smile playing around his lips. “What about food?” 

Dick rolls his eyes fondly. “Yeah, we can get food. I’ll grab something while you shower.”

“I  _ love _ you.”

“Love you too, Walls.”

He kisses him again, quick and fleeting, and Wally pushes himself up to begin gathering his clothes. He hands Dick his trousers once he’s pulled his underwear back up, and they clumsily dress themselves with plenty of traded kisses and using each other for balance. Before they leave, Dick pauses to neaten up the bed, briefly incredibly glad that they hadn’t made a mess that they couldn’t fix right here. That would have been an awkward and sneaky endeavour to sort out.

They slip out into the corridor again, hand in hand, once they’re sure that it’s quiet. Distantly, Dick can hear the sound of the fundraiser wrapping up; the music has quieted down so Bruce can make some sort of speech, but Dick can’t pick out the words.

He kisses Wally again once they make it to the safety of his bedroom, and this time when Dick leans back against the wall to pull Wally closer, it’s gentle and sweet. Wally melts against him, warmth seeping into Dick through his shirt, and he exhales an easy sigh against Wally’s lips. 

Even now, Dick treasures the moments of peace and privacy together, but it’s in a different way now. It’s easy, comfortable, and no longer a shield. Dick’s heart is firmly on his sleeve now, just like Wally’s is. 

“Go shower,” he snickers, pressing against Wally’s shoulder. “I’ll get us something to eat.”

“Mm, thank you.” Wally pecks the corner of his mouth again, reluctant to move away. “You’re the best, by the way. Have I told you that today?”

“I think I got the idea earlier,” Dick teases, just to make Wally laugh and flush pink all over again. 

As Wally begins to undress, lazily draping the pieces of his suit over the back of Dick’s desk chair, Dick lingers in his spot against the wall just to exist in the same space as him. Wally darts over to kiss his cheek before vanishing into the bathroom, the door still ajar as the water starts up, and Dick’s heart does a familiar little flip in his chest, free now to flutter all it likes. 

Dick tosses his tie into his hamper before he heads out again, and as he steps back out of his bedroom, he relishes the fact that he doesn’t have to tuck his heart away again. He can keep smiling because of Wally, and nobody will think twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: do not interact if you ship incest.


End file.
